The invention concerns a cosmetic preparation and use thereof.
We can no longer imagine life nowadays without cosmetic products. The more fast-moving time becomes, the demands made on respective cosmetics are also becoming correspondingly higher. Whereas previously putting on makeup and caring for the skin and the body was enjoyed as a pleasure nowadays the requirement is to achieve a perfect appearance with as far as possible just one procedure. One consequence of this is products having a large number of ingredients which are intended to help deal with many skin defects at the same time and preferably just with a one-off application. While decorative effects of cosmetics can be immediately visualized in that respect the long-term effect of the products is achieved by active ingredients.
So that the advantageous effects of cosmetic preparations can also be durably achieved the cosmetic products must enjoy excellent adhesion to the place of application, that is to say for example the skin and its skin appendages, hair, mucous membranes and semi-mucous membranes. It is equally important that the products are water-resistant and are not transferred onto articles or parts of the skin as well as textiles with which they come into contact, which is popularly referred to as the “no transfer effect”.
Commercially available cosmetic products which are both water-resistant and also have a no transfer effect are generally obtained by adding to ordinary wax mixtures, volatile silicone compounds which keep the wax preparation supple and malleable upon application and which after evaporation leave the film of wax behind on the area of application. A disadvantage in this respect is that the resulting “dried-off” wax film is often brittle or cracky due to the loss of the compounding, silicone-bearing solubilization agent, and has a matt, dull surface which tightens or burns at the place of application and leaves behind an unpleasant feel during the time it is worn. To overcome that disadvantage a proportion of lipophilic oils which are intended to keep the wax structure flexible is added to those purely wax-based preparations. A disadvantage here however is that it is precisely those oils, which remain on the skin, that preferably migrate due to capillary effects away from the place of application, which markedly reduces adhesion of the preparation at the place of application and leads to secondary effects such as the preparation running out onto surrounding areas of skin or hair, the so-called “bleeding-out” effect, which is intolerable in particular in the case of colored preparations.
As alternatives to silicone-bearing wax cosmetics, water-based cosmetic products on an emulsion or suspension base are offered, the durability and maintenance of which on the area of application is afforded by specific polymeric ingredients. After evaporation of the solvent those polymers form an at least partially water-resistant film which, depending on the respective polymer used, has a more or less pronounced gloss. A disadvantage of such water-based systems is that they require surfactants and/or emulsifiers in any case so that the water-bearing product is stable and can be distributed on the skin and does not drip or bead therefrom. Those surfactants and/or emulsifiers however have a detrimental effect on water resistance and mechanical resistance of the cosmetic film formed, for example upon contact with water or other protic solvents the film already formed re-emulsifies or solubilizes and detaches from the place of application or tears away. A further disadvantage is that large amounts of polymer are required to produce a durable polymer film. That also results in unpleasant tightening of the film at the place of application. That can only be partially counteracted by the addition of small molecules, so-called plasticizers, which however are often incompatible with the remaining constituents of the preparation.
The object of the present invention is thus to overcome the above-described disadvantages of known cosmetic products and to provide a cosmetic preparation which has excellent wearing properties, in particular adheres to the place of application for a long time, does not migrate therefrom or is not transferred, is water- and wipe-resistant and in addition is easy to apply uniformly. In addition the invention seeks to provide that the preparation is also storage-stable even at elevated or very low temperatures and withstands usual mechanical stresses as can act on current cosmetic products. In that respect the expression “storage-stable” is used to mean that the preparation according to the invention does not experience any noticeable change either visually or in sensory terms upon storage over a four-week period at between −10° C. and 45° C.